James Bronson
James Harold Earl Bronson, better known as James Bronson''' '''is a Magisterian professional wrestler currently signed with ECW. Professional wrestling career Bronson made his debut in 2010 for Super Hardcore Wrestling (SHW) under the ring name The Mean Machine. His first match was a win against Dominator. on January 31, 2010, He won two championships in SHW, after 1 year in the promotion, he left SHW to join ICCW (InterContinental Championship Wrestling) on February 2, 2011, he debuted as Harold Bronson, a face (protagonistic) character that was a fan favorite, on March 29, 2011, The ICCW Champion, Major Merc agreed for a title match between Harold Bronson, and on April 1, Harold Bronson won his third professional wrestling championship, He held the title for 100 days until losing it to Mantel, on December 3, 2011, He Left ICCW and joined the Riot Federation Wrestling, as the Killer, a heel (antagonistic) character fresh in the Magisterian Police Deparment, Ferguson, Magisteria after serving 3 years, on December 5, He challenged Outlaw Eaton to a RFW Intercontinental Championship match, and on December 13, He won the RFW Intercontinental Championship, He held the title for 135 days until Outlaw Eaton defeated him to win the RFW Intercontinental Championship. Magisterian Class Wrestling Association (2012-2013) In 2012, He left Riot Federation Wrestling to join the Magisterian Championship Wrestling Association (MCWA) as a Face (Protagonistic) character under the ring name of Earl, He dominated the MCWA ring with a winning streak of 185 wins and 0 losses, unfortunatly, He lost to Lance on March 2, 2013 making it 185-1, after losing to Lance on March 2, 2013, He challenged the MCWA Undisputed Champion Mat Dickie for the MCWA Undisputed Championship. and on March 14, 2013, He won the MCWA Undisputed Championship, He held the title for only four weeks. then on June 20, 2013, He left MCWA. Global Championship Wrestling (2014-2017) He joined Global Championship Wrestling (GCW) as a Heel (Antagonistic) Character as James Bronson before becoming a Face on July 6, 2013. He left GCW for ECW World Championship Wrestling (2013) He appeared in World Championship Wrestling from January 2, 2013 to December 25, 2013 before transferring to Global Championship Wrestling Extreme Championship Wrestling (2017-present) He left the independent circuit to join Extreme Championship Wrestling, He is the current ECW World Television Champion and a former ECW World Tag Team Champion. Championships and accomplishments Super Hardcore Wrestling * SHW Hardcore Championship (4 times) * SHW Tag Team Championship (1 time) InterContinental Championship Wrestling * ICCW Championship (1 time) * ICCW Tag Team Championship (6 times) Riot Federation Wrestling * RFW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * RFW Championship (5 times) * RFW World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) * RFW Triple Crown Champion * RFW Tag Team Championship (8 times) * RFW United States Championship (1 time) * RFW Grand Slam Champion Magisterian Class Wrestling Association * MCWA Undisputed Championship (1 time) Global Championship Wrestling * GCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * GCW Intercontinental Championship (9 times) * GCW United States Championship (8 times) * GCW Tag Team Championship (10 times) * GCW Triple Crown Champion * GCW Grand Slam Champion Extreme Championship Wrestling * ECW World Television Championship (1 time, current) * ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:1990 births Category:1990 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Fictional Wrestlers